


Almost There

by bubblele_o



Series: Miraculous Days [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblele_o/pseuds/bubblele_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Miraculous gang are almost out for summer break, and who knew so much could happen during this short period of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pretty Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, Part 1. Enjoy! Leave comments and suggestions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schools almost out, but a project is due. That means PARTNERS!

Summer, it was so close Marinette could almost taste it. It was so close she decided to let her hair down, since it was much shorter this year and wore more flowy clothing. However the thought of not walking into class with the fear of Marinette’s fist colliding with Chloe's face was very pleasing. Also Marinette could not forget about the school festival, it was next week. Marinette had a new dress she had made the previous weekend, and could not wait to wear it. But out of everything she would miss Adrien, the love of her life. He was going to Italy for some modeling the entire summer and through a little of the next school year. The golden locks that sat upon the handsome boy shimmered in the sunlight as Marinette would daze off during class. His perfect smile would make her legs turn to jelly.

“Marinette...Marinette...Marinette!”

“Huh?”

“Can you please answer the question?”

“Yes of course… may I pass?”

“Marinette please pay attention, you will not pass the class if you don’t successfully make a presentable project!”

Marinette froze, she completely forgot about the projects. It was half of the grade for science. Marinette apologized. Ms. Mendeleiev then called out the partners for the projects.

“Alya and Rose, Chloe and Nathanael, Nino and Sabrina, Alix and Kim, Ivan and Mylene, Marinette and Adrien. Oh, and Max you will not be participating in the assignment, now please get into your pairs and start working. Rapide mes étudiants!”

Marinette could not believe it, her first project with Adrien Agreste, her sweet Adrien. She was starstruck.

Alya yelled, “Girl, get a hang of yourself!” then winked.

“Ya, Adrien…”

Suddenly the chair next to her moves and a admirable boy began to sit in it. She imagined it in slow motion and with a very dumb face on her as she watched. No wonder he was a model Adrien was just…perfect. Adrien was about to crack up by just watching Marinette, but he didn’t want to embarrass her.

“Marinette, hello…”

“ O-oh, A-adrien H-hey, I mean H-hey A-adrien. I guess w-we are partners” she blushed

“Yeah! And I’m glad” Adrien put his hand on his neck and smiled.

His smile, Marinette’s legs turned into jelly. She smiled back at the blond boy.

“So do you want to come over to my house today, we could start our Project.”

“Absolutely! I mean, sure.”  
Adrien giggled and they both talked on what they would do for their project. Marinette managed to have a conversation with Adrien without stuttering, she was very proud of herself. The whole class period passes by like a breeze and the two decided to do a project on Solar Power. Adrien then scanned Marinette.

He commented “That's hot!”

There was silence until they both realized what he had said.

“I mean, as in a pun because the sun is hot. and we are doing Solar Power. I'm not saying that you aren’t hot, it's just…”

“Y-you think I'm h-hot?”

“Well y-yeah…I mean, do you want to have lunch t-together?”

Marinette nodded.The both blushed and immediately headed different directions as soon as they were dismissed. Getting to their locker to get ready for lunch. The gang headed to their usual lunch hangout. Marinette and Adrien embarrassed as they glance at each other. Adrien was famished and had some tofu for lunch,

He thinks “If I die, it would be out of starvation.”

That reminded him that he needed to feed the pesky Plagg his Camembert cheese. He plopped a box of the foul smelling substance in his bookbag and immediately heard scruffily noises. Marinette had a spinach quiche, a cupcake. And a few cookies for Tikki. Her Papa helped her make the quiche, however the sweets were made by herself. But she was not that hungry to eat her cupcake, even though it was delightful. Alya and Nino were in a deep conversation in who would win a battle, Ladybug or Chat Noir. They didn’t bother eating. Marinette and Adrien just chuckled knowing it would be Ladybug in any fight.

“Adrien y-you look hungry d-do you want t-to split my c-cupcake?”

“Yes please!”

As Marinette carefully split the cupcake she slowly gave the bigger half to Adrian who was very grateful for the offer. As soon as Marinette’s hands where off of the cupcake it was gone in seconds. Adrien was truly hungry. She giggled. As Marinette bit into the cupcake a piece of frosting was smeared just above her upper lip. Adrien try to tell her but the mouthful of cupcake was not helping. Marinette was very confused with Adrien,

She thinks “Note to self, never play charades with Adrien.”

He swallowed and gently placed his thumb on the frosting and wiped it off. Marinette’s face started to burn

“There, now you look flawless.”

Now Marinette face was on fire and she was speechless. Adrien Agreste called her flawless. She was about to burst out of joy. They both looked into each other's eyes for a minute until they heard Alya shout,

“Hey lovebirds, let's go it’s last period next!”

The both shot up and started to walk to their next classes. But Adrien was confused, he did not understand the feeling he felt in his stomach as he gazed into Marinette eyes.

He thinks “Marinette’s eyes were so mesmerizing, I couldn’t look away. They were magical, it was like you could sink into them. Not to mention Marinette’s new look is gorgeous, when did she cut her hair I never noticed. W-woah, what am I thinking, I could never betray my Ladybug. The love of my life, right?”

As everyone got into their seats and quieted down, the class began. Adrien turned around and smiled at Marinette. She smiled back. Today was a pretty great day...


	2. At the Agreste’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette at the Agreste’s, could it all go wrong. Who knows.

School was over, and this meant that Marinette will be going to Adrien Agreste’s house. 

She thought “Marinette, you are going to Adrien’s house. ADRIEN AGRESTE. This is the best day of my life. Wait, what if Mr. Agreste doesn’t like me. I bet I will trip over Adrien, break his nose then the Agreste family will never forgive me. In the end I will get thrown into jail for violence to the best known model in the world. That means that I will never see a movie with Adrien. No, that cannot happen. Great, I’m second guessing myself.”

“Ready to go? We are taking my Limo if that’s fine with you.” 

“Y-Yeah!” Marinette blushed

In the distance a unpleasant squeal came out of one obnoxious blond girl. She came closer to the two waiting for the Limo to arrive. Chloe then reached for a kiss but failed leaving Adrien with a face full of disgust.

“Hi Chloe.”

“Adrikkins! Are you gonna take me home in yo-what is she doing here?

“I’m taking her to my house to work on our project.”

“What, I got paired with that stupid Nate or whatever.”

Marinette’s fury raged inside of her and could not contain it. Suddenly Marinette bolted in front of Adrien right in front of the brat.

“You know what Chloe, I am sick and tired of you hurting everyone. In their face or behind their back. You are a selfish BRAT. By the way your amazing and talented partners name is actually Nathanael. He has been in your class for at least 4 years. So get a grip on yourself. Come on Adrien the Limo is here.”

Adrien left speechless at Marinette’s performance he blushed so hard during he looked like a tomato. Marinette sometimes reminded him of Ladybug, standing up in what she believes, unafraid. The both slowly got into the car and started to drive away leaving Chloe humiliated. 

“DADDY!”

There was an awkward silence in the Limo but broken by Adrien clearing his throat. Adrien was blushing just by sitting next to Marinette, he was sweating. 

“So, Umm…T-that was really brave of you. Y-you were right you kn-now.”

“Thanks, it was the plain truth. And she needed a splash or reality.”

“Y-yeah.”

“You Okay?”   
“Y-yeah”

The car came to a stop and the chauffeur opened the door for the two. Marinette’s heartbeat went up.

Adrien thought “Why am I stuttering, this is Marinette my friend. Nothing more. Noting more!”

The Gates of the mansion began to open. Walking into the house was sucking the soul out of Marinette. But it was so enormous and gorgeous at the same time. Marinette wide-eyed glances around the modern house. Just then a deep voice sput out,

“Well, good afternoon son. Who is the guest you have brought with you?”

“Umm, Well this is Marinette Dupain-Cheung. The daughter of the best bakery in town. Also the girl that one the fashion contest with the feathered derby hat. We were chosen as partners for our science project.”

There was a silence until a mumble came out of Marinette.

“Hello sir, I-I’m very honored.”

Getting cut off

“Miss Marinette, will you please follow me. I need your advice.”

Marinette glanced at Adrien, he touches her shoulder and nodes. Marinette takes a deep breath and heads up the stair following Mr. Agreste. Into a office, Mr. Agreste sits in a large leather chair and opens some sort of portfolio.

“Miss Marinette, could you please examine these design that will soon be recommended in my new line of clothing. Please I don’t bite.”

Marinette strangely moved closer to the designs, with a pencil started scribbling on the papers. Flipping pages, going back. In the end Mr. Agreste inspected the new changes and grinned.

“Thank you, please proceed. Adrien’s room is down the corridor on the right.”

Marinette nodded and headed out to find Adrien’s room, when the door closed Marinette started jumping up and down and squealing. 

“Tikki did you hear that, he likes me. I feel so accomplished.”

Suddenly the little kwami floats out of Marinette bag and starts laughing.

“Of course silly, you’re the amazing Marinette!

Footsteps in the distance echoed through the mansion. 

“Hide Tikki!”

The blond boy stood their with a new change of clothes. A light blue shirt, a pair of jeans and Ladybug socks. Marinette giggled. Adrien looked ridiculous. He also had a few Ladybug pins in his hair to pull back some of his bangs.

“What?”

“You look ridiculous.”

“Laugh all you want, but I look FABULOUS!”

“Yeah, believe what you want.”

They both smiled, Marinette looked at the floor, looking back at Adrien in front of her. His green emerald eyes sparkled in the dark hallway. Adrien reached his hand on Marinette bangs, which were covering her face. He moved them out of the way. 

He said “So let’s go work.”

The both blushed, Marinette internally screaming. Following the blond boy to his room ending up in a huge room with a rock climbing wall, a TV, couches, A high tech computer and many more things that Marinette has never seen before.

“Wow your room is huge!”

“Yeah. So, let’s get started! We can start writing our paragraphs.”

“Ok, then I can bring in the poster board. Can you come over tomorrow?

“Yeah, we can start the board tomorrow then.”

“Cool, we got a plan.”

They both smiled and got to work. Hours passes by and eventually Marinette mother texts her.

 

**Mama: Darling please head home.**

**Me: K Mama, I will be their in around 20 mins.**

**Mama: Okay, Love you!**

**Me: Love u 2**


	3. In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking home+At night+In the rain+Speeding Car=...

Closing her Laptop and notebook and cleaning up she mentions to Arien that she has to go.

“Adrien, I have to go home now.”

“I will come with you, in the Limo.”

“No, I appreciate it but I can walk”

“No, no. I insist, let me drive you.

Marinette puts her hand on Adrien’s shoulder, he blushes.

“I can walk home.”

Marinette starts to head out of the bedroom as Adrien suddenly grabs her hand. She gasps and looks at Adrien.

“Let me drive you.”   
His eyes sparkled once again, she blushes and Adrien can notice. He smiles.

Marinette thought “Oh no, he smiled. Well two can play that game.”

Marinette came closer to Adrien. Marinette kissed Adrien on the cheek then batted her eyes.

“I can walk.”

Adrien was speechless and he was burning up and looked like a tomato, again. Marinette giggled and started to walk out the door without interruptions.

“Uh, Yeah, Okay, s-see you t-tomorrow.”

Marinette smiled and was gone. Suddenly Plagg flew in out of nowhere.

“Ooooooooo, Someone got a crush.”

“Shut up Plagg, or no cheese!”

“Adrien and Marinette sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“You're going to tease me to my grave, aren't you?”   
“You know me to well, now give me my CHEESE”

“NO!”

After 5 minutes Adrien realized he should have gone with her. It was starting to get dark and who knew who was out there. Adrien decided to watch her as she walked home as Chat.

“I should’ve gone with her.”

“Yeah…”

“Plagg, Transform me!”

And out the window he went. It started to get chilly as well. Marinette was not even almost home. Tikki flew out of Marinette bag.

“Marinette, YOU KISSED ADRIEN! You go girl!”

“Oh, Tikki.”

She thought “This is going to take forever. It can’t get worse though.”

It starts to rain.

“I had to say that.”

Marinette started to run, Chat noir had her in vision and saw a car coming up in the corner racing.

He thought “Is the car going to stop! Tell me it’s going to stop.”

He yelled “Marinette, STOP!”

She did not hear, she kept running and the car kept racing. Chat jumped and ran as quick as he could

“STOP!”

“Ahhhhhhhhh!”

-SCREECH-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, sorry


	4. What's this Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Marichat for you ;)

Marinette slowly unzipped Chats suit, the wound was pretty big and bleeding. As Ladybug she knows a lot about wounds and how to care for them.

“Is it bad?”

“You’ll live”

“Great. Are you good. That must have scared you.”

“I’m fine, how do you feel?”

Chat was silent, he didn’t want her to feel bad. But he liked the feeling of her skin touching his. Her hands were soft, it was hard for him not to Purr. He tried his best to resist.

“It’s just a little scratch princess, don’t worry.”

“It’s not that little, and it can be infected. I’ll be right back.”

Longing her touch he groaned. His shoulder did ach. A LOT. Looking around the room was funny. It fitted Marinette’s style completely. 

He thought “Pink, cute and-me all over her walls. Wait me all over her walls? Well Adrien. Does she… No she… I gotta get more evidence.”

As Marinette came back from downstairs she looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess and her dress has ruined. She looked cute though. Chat grinned.

“This might hurt Chat.”

Chat groaned but the touch of her hands on him made it less painful. She started to put a big bandage on the wound. Patting it down, gently.

“So I see you REALLY appreciate Adrien Agreste.”

“Y-yes, his father is my favorite designer.”

“Hmm, you so like him.”

“N-no, I don’t.”

Marinette wouldn’t look Chat in the eyes. As she started to zip Chat’s suit, he lifted her head from her chin. She was caught. Guilty.

“Okay, you caught me. I-I like him. Happy?”

“I’ll get back to you on that one...”

“What?”

“So princess, how did you know that I was going to live. You got experience.”

“Well, uhh… I’m the clumsiest girl you will meet in all of Paris.”

“No, you’re not clumsy. It’s just the floor hates you, the tables and chairs are bullies and the wall gets in the way. It’s all because they're jealous of your beauty.”

Marinette gasped, and started to blush. Her bangs were covering her face again. Chat reached his hand on Marinette bangs. He moved them out of the way. He grinned.

“I better go princess, I’ll miss you.” He winked

“Stupid chat. Bye.” She blushed

The Chat jumped away on the roof tops. Slowly getting smaller in the distance.

“Oh, I forgot to to say Thank you.”

Tikki flew out of hiding.

“I’m sure he knows you’re thankful.”   
“Yeah, goodnight Tikki.”

_ PoV Adrien _

“Son, please attend my office”

“Yes sir.”

The blond boy exhaust trudged up the stairs

He thought “Why are there so many stairs in this house.”

Before going inside of the office he brushed himself off.

“Yes father?”   
“Miss Marinette is quite charming, isn’t she?”

“Very! I-I mean she’s great.”

Mr. Agreste smiled

“She’s a keeper, you’re dismissed. You have a shoot tomorrow get a good night's rest.”

“Goodnight father.”

Adrien slumped walked up MORE stairs. Plagg zoomed out.

“Boi, get your act straight. You got the work date tomorrow.”

“Great, what will I tell Marinette.”   
“That you will make it up for her. I don’t know.”

“You’re a genius! Then we can go out for dinner.”

“Pay up.”

“What?”

“I give you GRATEful ideas, I get cheese.”   
“Fine…”

Adrien got into bed in what he was wearing. He was to tired to even wash himself. And his shoulder was hurting more than ever. And most of all, he might have feelings for Marinette. Not that it was a bad thing. She is… Amazing.


	5. Words can Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building courage could take years, that can all fall apart by a few words in seconds

Marinette was going to be late for school, again. If she was late anymore she wouldn’t pass the grade level. As she sprinted inside the building, she fixed herself before going into class. Quietly she tiptoed into her seat. Everyone around the room began to chuckle a bit.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Late the third time this week.”

“I am sorry Mrs.”

“Please, don’t be late again.”

“Yes Mrs.”

The rest of the period was a work hour for our projects. Marinette forgot to bring the poster board for her groups science project, so Adrien and Marinette, they started mapping out ideas for the poster board. Adrien tried to mention at anytime that he would have to cancel plans but he couldn’t, it was just amazing to see Marinette so focused and flowing with ideas. Suddenly,

“Marinette. Umm… I won’t be able t-to make it for the plans for tonight.”   
“Oh, Okay that’s fine. I can work on the board myself.”

“Yeah, great. It’s just I have a shoot tonight. I’m really sorry I can’t come tonight”   
“Oh, I-I understand.”

The two spent as much time as possible due to Adrien absence for tonight’s work date. However Marinette was worried that Adrien was making up an excuse to not work with her. Class was out and it was time for the next lesson. School went by bearable until it was lunch. Alya and Marinette meet at their usual hang out spot, Right in front of where Adrien and Nino eat. Most of the time Marinette doesn't even eat. Until a certain blonde interrupted their peace.

“So, Marinette. I heard Adrien is bailing on your project time tonight.”

“Eavesdropper much?” Alya spoke

“Hm, anyways, he totally doesn't like you. And doesn't want to spend anytime with, YOU. You are just a stuck-up little toad. And you look like one too. So by any chance, you're grateful that Adrien even looks at you. Oh, also he told me you are the worst company in the world.”

Marinette was broken, she was speechless. Her eyes began to burn and water started flowing down. Chloe just watched smiling.

“Girl, wait! Really Chloe.” 

Alya ran after her but then lost Marinette. She ran away into the bathroom. Tikki flew out. 

“Marinette, it’s okay. She was probably lying. You need to calm down.”

“No Tikki, she is right. Why would he cancel, he would've know about this shoot a long time ago. Not last minuet. He hates me.”

Marinette couldn’t stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“Oh no, Marinette be careful. You could akumatized!”

“You're right. This shouldn't bother me. If he feels this way, I can’t change it.”

“That’s it, kinda.”

Marinette wiped the tears of her face and washed her face off. She faked a smile even though she was hurting inside. She walked outside and went for a walk before getting back to class. Alya told her to take it easy and not think about what Chloe said. But that was the only thing she could think about. It was a lot to take in. She faked a smile for everyone to see one more time. And she agreed to Tikki because Marinette knew she would never stop talking until she was better.Adrien noticed that Marinette bailed lunch after Chloe said something for her. He went to go check on her.

“Marinette, hey Marinette. You okay, I noticed you bailed after Chole came up to you. Did she say something?”

Marinette thought “You little… He hates me, you hate me. And I love you!”

She finally managed to say,

“I’m good.”

And walked away for the last to blocks of the day. Adrien was confused and worried at the same time. She was going to have to get a visited from a certain Chat.

“I can do this.”

And walked away for the last to blocks of the day.

 


End file.
